


You Didn't See That Coming?

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Fuck Avengers: Endgame, Gen, Other, Tony And Natasha Don't Die, Vision And The Maximoff Parents Still Die, Wanda Maximoff Gets a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Kills Thanos, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, this is my canon, wanda maximoff is the strongest avenger, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Instead of a baseball glove, Clint brings back something more valuable when testing out the time travel heist plan.Or should I say, someone more valuable?





	You Didn't See That Coming?

 

"You took _everything_ from me" The furious red flashed through her eyes, glowing ominously at the Titan. He scoffed in reply.

"I don't even know who you are" He snarled, raising his sword at the young witch. She smirked, danger lingering on her features.

"You will" She declared before hovering herself in the air and launching boulders of rubble at the Titan. He blocked them and charged at the witch, who had lowered herself back down and was now throwing powerful orbs of her chaos magic at him. The Titan blocked them with his armour and his sword.

He swung the sword down at her, having her catch it above her head with mere centimetres to spare. He pushed his weight onto the sword, the witch being pushed into the earth below her. He pushed further but only got a sinister smirk in reply before the witch smashed his sword out of his hands with a sheer pulse of adrenalized magic, breaking it into two. To say that the Titan was shocked would be an understatement.

The witch lifted the Titan from the ground, crushing his armour into his body. The Titan groaned in pain as the witch pushed further and further. Before he could even call for backup, the witch pressed even further and crushed the Titans internal organs into oblivion. Before his body was completely crushed, he heard the witch's voice.

"You didn't see that coming?" She had asked.   

All that remained of the Titan was guts, blood and flesh. The witch collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. She felt the adrenaline leave just as quickly as it had come. She looked at the remainders of the once mighty Titan, feeling nausea burning in her stomach.

 

The rest of the battle went by in minutes. Without their leader, the Titan's army crumbled. Soon, the battlefield was silent. That was, until applauds broke out from the young Spider-Boy. The Archer followed, then the Spy, the Captain, and soon everyone else who was present was applauding the young witch. She didn't respond to the commotion that was being caused for her. She had her head facing downwards, her eyes closed as she focused on her breathing. She may have just won the war for everyone's life, but she had still lost what was most important to her. Her parents, her brother and her lover. She had lost whereas everyone else had won.

 

Everyone reunited with their lost loved ones. Steve, was talking to Bucky and Sam, Natasha and Clint were talking to Clint's family, Tony was holding Peter in a tight embrace and Thor had reunited with his brother, Loki. Everyone was happy.

 

The witch sat with her back to everyone. She stared ahead blankly, her thoughts taking over all her focus. She felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and turn around. Clint stood there, a small smile upon his face. The witch tried to return it but failed.

"I have something you might want to see" The Archer said, his voice uneasily calm for someone who was just a soldier in a war. The witch sighed quietly before standing up and following him.

 

They walked over to Clint's family, including Natasha, who all wore small smiles. The witch tried to seem more cheerful than she was, not wanting to deteriorate their mood. She saw Clint nod once and his family stepped to the side, revealing another person. One with messy white hair and a familiar face.

"P-Pietro?" The witch whispered, not believing her eyes. There was no way that this was her brother. She couldn't believe it. She had felt him die, felt each bullet pierce his skin, felt his lifeless body hit the ground in Sokovia. But there he stood, his cocky grin, his shimmering pale blue eyes, wearing the same outfit from the battle against Ultron.

"You took my line?" He tilted his head, an amused expression upon his face. Before he could add anything else, the witch had thrown herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He held her close, resting his head on top of hers. Clint and his family gave him a smile before stepping away, going to speak with the others. 

"I've got you, Wands. I promise" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. He wasn't sure how long she had cried but, eventually, she pulled away and stared up at him in awe.

"H-How?" She asked weakly. She had a grip on his hand, almost like she was holding him there and making sure that this was real.

"Clint. He went backwards in time, back to Sokovia and Ultron. He grabbed my arm and then I was here. He told me what had happened to you. He said that getting me was a test to see if their time travel idea would work. And it did. I'm here to stay, I promise" He explained. Wanda could only smile weakly, her energy completely drained.

"I missed you. So much. You better not go sacrificing yourself again" She mumbled, pulling him into another hug. He chuckled as he held her.

 

"Got it. I love you, Wands"

"Love you too, Piet"

**Author's Note:**

> So, they had the idea to have Clint bring Pietro back during the time heist test, instead of his son's baseball glove but they scrapped it and I'm forever salty about it.
> 
> I miss my favourite twins :(


End file.
